Many applications computer-controlled systems include redundant components for improved integrity and reliability. For example, in some commercial aircraft, dual Communication Management Units (CMUs) are used. One of the CMUs acts as a master CMU and the other CMU acts as a stand-by CMU. As long as all operations are working properly, the master CMU controls system operation and if the master CMU is determined outside of a threshold limit of operation, the system switches to the stand-by CMU. Likewise with other types of redundant systems, a base logic has been developed for controlling and determining which of the redundant systems are to perform the controlling operations.
In present systems, redundancy management logic is hard-coded into the system in which the redundancy management logic is used. Thus, it is difficult and time-consuming to alter the redundancy management logic or any of the logic, parameters, thresholds, time limits, or other values or code that are used by the redundancy management logic. One must directly access the redundancy management logic and the associated data and alter it line by line.
Therefore, there exists a need to allow alteration of redundancy management logic in order to make it easier for altering of redundancy management switching logic requirements on a multiple system environment.